Ultimate Pokemon Masters
by Studebaker1960
Summary: Watch as a group of friends are turned into the greatest Pokemon Masters ever. AN Co written with my brother like figure. Put it on my side because all you all like me better and I love you more. Sorry if not my usual style.
1. Prolog

The Ultimate Pokemon Masters

In Pallet town there lived a Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum who was finally old enough to start his journey to become a Pokemon Master, along the way he meets his friends Brock, and Misty who help him along the way. But we all know that story, in Pallet town there also lived a trainer named Ryan and with him was his Pokemon Vulpix who he gave the name Kitsune. His best friends Anthony Dannen and Samantha Oak also lived in Pallet town. Even though he doesn't know it yet he and Kyubi will one day become the best there has ever been...

And that is where our story starts...

The lights of the stadium were on a young boy with long blonde hair tied in a bit of a ponytail, a long blue trench coat, and a black shirt with matching black pants on. He was ready with a Vulpix at his side, and he was going to win no matter what. He faced his opponent who just sent out a Blastoise, Ryan smirked and sent Vulpix out to face Blastoise and then he heard the crowd shout his name as both their Pokemon charged at each other.

"RYAN!! RYAN!! RYAN!! RYAN!! Ryan wake up! Get up now mister!" Said the crowd. Ryan shook his head and woke up. He saw his mom giving him the death glare again; apparently he was supposed to wake up……today……right now.

"Get up and get ready to go to Professor Oaks, my gosh how are so lazy like your father?" Shouted Ryan's mother. Ryan chuckled a bit, his dad was kinda lazy but he was the one who helped Ryan rescue Kitsune when she was just a baby, so he kinda admired his father. Since Ryan knew his mom could go on forever he just gave her a quick kiss and ran out the door.

"Okay mom I'll see you later, I love you!" And he ran towards Professor Oak's house. Kitsune woke up from her little nap and saw Ryan running towards Oaks lab. She smiled and ran after him. He saw Oak's lab and when he opened the door he saw two people besides Professor Oak, his best friends Anthony Dannen and Samantha Oak and he smiled.

"Hey guys what's kickin?" Shouted Ryan. Samantha smirked and shoved a pokeball in Ryan's face. Samantha was the same age as Ryan and Anthony, she wore a pokeball necklace around her neck, she had brown hair, and she had a light blue sweatshirt and matching blue pants on. Also there was a small Pikachu on her back that she nicknamed Shocker.

"Hey Ryan guess what pokemon I picked?" And Ryan got into his thinking pose and then there was a tiny light bulb over his head.

"Umm...Squirtle?" Said Ryan, Samantha lowered her head.

"Lucky guess, Oh Anthony got a Bulbasaur!" Shouted Samantha, Anthony just groaned. Anthony had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, and he wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and he also had black pants on.

"Oh sure blow my cover why don't ya?" Said Anthony, Ryan just sat there listening to them talking on and on, and on. He was just laughing to himself and petting Kitsune.

("Dang these guys can argue for hours, I wonder how they do it? Actually I take that back. I don't think I wanna know.") Thought Ryan, and while Anthony and Samantha were busy bickering, Professor Oak entered the room.

"Well everyone it is good to see you are here and...Uhh Ryan why didn't you grab the last pokeball?" Asked Professor Oak, Ryan simply smirked.

"I already have my starter pokemon, my best friend Kitsune here is all the help I need." Said Ryan and he gave Kitsune a good pet on the head, and he scratched her behind the ears, getting a happy bark out of Kitsune. The good Professor just shook his head and shrugged.

"Yes but I need to get rid of the three starter pokemon so can you take Charmander? And Ryan said." Said Professor Oak, Ryan nodded.

"Okay Professor." And he grabbed the pokeball; he could feel the presence of Charmander in that pokeball. Then Ryan decided on a nickname for his Charmander.

"Let's call you…Pyro." Suggested Ryan, then he threw the pokeball in the air, and the Charmander appeared in a beam of light. Ryan rubbed Pyro's head.

"Glad to have you with us Pyro!" Shouted Ryan, Kitsune just gave a happy yell. Pyro then accidentally fired a stream of fire from its mouth hitting Ryan square in the head. Ryan's body looked like a charred piece of jerky now.

"Gaaaaahhhh…….Nice…..shot……." Said Ryan, as he fell down on the ground, Anthony just shook his head while Samantha was laughing her freaking head off.

"Ohhhhhhh my gosh Ryan! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! I DON"T KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENS BUT THAT IS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Samantha as she fell over and gripped her stomach, Kitsune was laughing herself to death as well and she was on her back laughing at what Pyro did. Ryan just got up and dusted himself off. Pyro looked down at the ground, afraid that Ryan was mad. But Ryan was just smiling at Pyro.

"Ok, next time, please let me have a pale of water nearby, ok little buddy?" Asked Ryan, Pyro just nodded and Ryan brought out its pokeball.

"Pyro return!" Then Pyro disappeared into its pokeball. Ryan then walked outside with Kitsune right behind him so they could get some training done. Anthony went outside to follow him and Samantha got off the ground still shaking a bit, then she noticed Shocker pointing at the window, she saw some flying thing in the air so she walked over to where her father was climbing a ladder towards his inventing area.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Asked Samantha, Professor Oak nearly fell off of his ladder that he was on, and he looked back at his daughter.

"Yes what is it Samantha?" Asked the Professor.

"What is that up in the sky there?" Asked Samantha, as she pointed out the window into the sky, Professor Oak looked outside and saw a large white bird-like Pokemon flying away, and then it just disappeared. The professor was beyond shocked and ran to his pokedex counter and took out a golden pokedex that had the words "legendary Pokemon" on it. Then an image of the bird Pokemon appeared on the screen. Then words came out of the pokedex.

"_Lugia, the Legendary bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is said to be the Guardian of the Sea and is only known to come out when the world is in danger."_ Said the pokedex, Professor Oak was sweating like crazy. Then Samantha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad? What does that mean?" Asked Samantha, her father was just silent as he climbed his ladder and faint experimentations could be heard faintly, Samantha wondered what was wrong with her father, so she walked outside with her little Squirtle and Shocker.


	2. Anothney

Anthony's View

Anthony had no dreams the night before Ryan would start his journey, and since Samantha would more than likely go with, so he thought; what the hell? He might as well go with them, he had nothing else to do, and so he got up, yawned, and took a quick shower before heading over to Professor Oak's Lab. He walked in seeing Sam jumping for joy at the moment.

''What is wrong with you today Sammy?'' Asked Anthony as he picked up a pokeball of his choice, as she was STILL jumping up and down.

''I got my own Sqirtle, oh! And you got a Bulbasaur! Wait, where's Ryan?' Asked Sam as she looked around and both she and Anthony heard a rumbling and saw both Ryan and Kitsune running at the lab as fast as they could, but when Ryan tried the brakes they didn't work and he crashed into a wall. This left a life sized imprint on the wall that conveniently looked like Ryan.

''OWW!!'' Said Ryan as he pulled himself out of the wall and went inside with a massive headache.

**After Ryan gets Charmander and he and Kitsune walk outside...**

''Hmm...I sense a disturbance in the force.'' Said Anthony as he went to check on Ryan and Kitsune, He saw Ryan petting Kitsune, and he also saw Ryan's Charmander out of its Pokeball also getting the good pet from Ryan who was chuckling a bit as Kitsune licked his nose. Before he knew it he accidentally touched Pyro's tail and Ryan screamed and ran around and dumped his hand into a nearby pool and sighed a bit.

''I need to watch out for when that happens...that hurt.'' Said Ryan while he was rubbing his hand, Kitsunes and Pyro were laughing a bit and Ryan was getting steamed.

''Alright then no snacks for you two for a week!'' He shouted and they immediately started whining and crying and Ryan felt guilty.

''Alright, alright I'm sorry alright, you still get snacks.'' He said, and they both jumped for joy and tackled him to the ground and Kitsune was licking his face while Pyro was tickling him with its tiny claws, Anthony was chuckling a bit at this and he walked away.

''Ryan, you and your pokemon are a bunch of idiots….but your also a great team. A little on the wacky side though.'' Said Anthony as he was walking around the outside of the lab. Then out of the trees Anthony saw a black figure and it charged at him and tried to use shadow ball on him but Anthony jumped out of the way and saw that the pokemon was an Umbreon one of Evee's evolutions, though it was very rare to see an Umbreon in this part of the world, because they were usually in the Jhoto Region.

'_'Fight...'' _Hissed the Umbreon.

''Huh a talking Umbreon? Interesting….go Bulbasaur!'' Shouted Anthony as he unleashed his pokemon, and it looked ready to fight.

'Use Vine Whip!' Commanded Anthony and Bulbasaur shot vines out of the pore on its back and it whipped at the Umbreon only for it to dodge it and use a Psychic attack, it made Bulbasaur float in the air and threw him to the ground hard.

''Bulbasaur...can you still fight?'' Asked Anthony a little worried, Bulbasaur merely nodded and got ready again.

''Alright then, let's use a solar beam attack!'' Ordered Anthony as Bulbasaur's pore started glowing for a few moments and fired a beam that could devastate its enemies, and Umbreon was blasted back. Anthony smirked.

''Did I get it?'' Anthony said cautiously as he saw the Umbreon on the ground greatly hurt and threw a black pokeball at it, it disappeared in a bright light and for a few seconds the pokeball moved around until it stopped meaning Anthony had caught the Umbreon.

''Hmph, I caught...an Umbreon!'' Shouted Anthony as he and Bulbasaur cheered, but then Anthony looked at his watch and nearly had his eyes shoot out of his head.

'OH MAN, RYAN AND SAM ARE GONNA BE LEAVING ANY MINUTE!! Come on Bulbasaur!' Screamed Anthony as he ran as fast as he could to the lab, leaving a huge dust trail behind him. But before he and Ryan got inside, they both looked up into the sky to see a giant white bird-like Pokemon.

"Whoa! What's that?!?!?!" Shouted Ryan, Anthony just shook his head. And pointed at Ryan.

"EAT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Anthony, Ryan just glared back at Anthony who just started whistling pretending he didn't say anything. Then Ryan and Anthony ran inside to tell Professor Oak and Samantha about what they found.

"You think they will believe what we saw." Asked Ryan, Anthony just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Hey why are asking me Sir Shorts A Lot?" Asked Anthony, Ryan just stopped walking, Kitsune ran under a bush knowing what was gonna happen next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Screamed Ryan, Anthony took a couple of steps back and started running towards the lab with Ryan behind him.

"Maybe I overdid it." Said Anthony, Bulbasaur just shook its head and they kept running.


	3. Samantha

Samantha awoke right as the sun was coming over the horizon. She did her morning things and started feeding the pokemon at her fathers lab.

Professor Oak was on of the best researchers in the world and her father. Actually, he wasn't her real father. On a dark and stormy night Professor Oak heard a wailing outside his door. He found Samantha and took her inside. It was a mystery of how she got there. He raised her like his own daughter. She as began seeing Ryan as an older brother. While growing up she thought she kept seeing a mystery pokemon before anything special. Samantha learned a lot from her dad and was also well respected even for her age.

After she finished her chores, Samantha went to pick out her own pokemon for her journey.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, Honey. Ready to pick out your official starter pokemon?" Although Samantha was just starting, she already had two pokemon. Her Pikachu Sparky and her Chikorita, Honey. They were gifts from her boyfriend, daughters of his own pokemon. He started his journey already. No one but her dad knew exactly who he was.

"Yeah, Dad can I get a Squirtle?"

"Of course, you know who's Squirtle just had a daughter and I knew that you would want her."

"Thank you!" Samantha yelled while grabbing the pokeball. "Go Squirtle!"

"Squirtle"

"Oh cute! I have to give _____ a huge hug for this. I'll name you bubbles. Now return Bubbles." Samantha said.

"Samantha, Anothony and Ryan are here," her dad called.

Samantha turned to walk out the door ready for her new adventure.


	4. On the way to Pewter City

On the road to Pewter City!

After everything had been said and done with the journey lying ahead, Ryan, Anthony, and Sam finally went off on their journey to become masters. Ryan of Gym Battles, Samantha of contests, and Anthony of……well sort of in between.

The journey had been fine so far, the 3 of them had just stopped to make camp for the night and Ryan went off on his own to go get some extra firewood. Anthony was bored out of his mind and just layed back in the grass, Samantha was sitting by the fire and tried to keep on a happy face, however she was worried. Just this morning Ryan was acting happy and idiotic like he always does, but he hasn't said a single word since they left Pallet town, and he even left Kitsune at the camp with her and Anthony. She knew Ryan cared about Kitsune more than anything in his life, and she knew he and Kitsune always went everywhere together. She had noticed that he had changed right after her father had a talk with him back in Pallet town moments before they left. Samantha decided to just get some sleep on it and layed down in her sleeping bag with Shocker and Squirtle hugging up next to her. Anthony's Umbreon and Bulbasaur were also out of their pokeballs and they were just laying down next to a tree with Ryan's Charmander Pyro.

Ryan's POV……

I was grabbing the extra firewood for 2 reasons right now. 1. I needed to let off some steam (no pun intended) after what happened earlier. 2. Well we needed more firewood. We had just gotten started with our journey….I thought it would start better than this….guess I was wrong. You know the funny thing is, I've always wanted to leave home, but now I feel miserable that I did. Espacially after what the professor told me.

Flashback….

Anthony and I had just gotten back inside when we saw Samantha already stuffing first-aid sprays, tm's, and God knows what else into our bags. I looked around and saw the professor acting really weird, as if the world was ending, then the phone/monitor started flashing and the professor ran over to it like a mad-man, it looked like there was an officer Jenny on the phone. I had to admit, those girls were total babes, but DEFINATLEY not my type. He turned around and looked even more grim as the call ended. Then as we all got ready to go, he told me to wait and he asked Anthony and Samantha to wait outside. After they had gotten out I walked over to him to see he was trying to say something to me, but just couldn't find the right words.

"Professor….are you ok?" I asked, he just looked at me again, then he stared at the ground.

"Ryan, I don't know how to say this….but…your father….he was in an accident and now…..and now he's missing." Said the professor, I felt my heart stop right there, my father? He was in an accident and to make matters worse, he was missing? I just stared at the professor and tried to think that what he said was a lie.

"If your trying to make a joke professor that was a pretty lame joke….he's in Saffron City right now." I said as I glared at him, he seemed frightened but he shook his head.

"I wish I WAS joking. But I'm serious, your father went missing is Saffron City. I'm sorry…" Said the professor, but I didn't want to hear it and I quickly went outside with Kitsune following close behind me. As we were making our way out of Pallet town I thought Samantha was trying to say something, but I didn't listen to her, I was still thinking about what her dad said. Then I started thinking about my mom and how she'd react to the news of dad's disappearance, I knew she wouldn't take it well. So we continued on in relative silence.

Flashback over……

I finally got the last of the extra firewood and I was heading back to camp when I thought I heard something in the bushes. I looked over and I saw nothing, so I just assumed I was imagining things and I just kept walking back to camp. As I just about reached camp I heard the noise again and I was getting sick of it.

"Alright who's out there? Show yourself!" I shouted to whatever was out there. Nothing answered and a tiny fruit dropped from the tree, I chuckled a bit. I was getting scared of fruits now all of a sudden. As I was about to continue my walk back to camp, I felt something cold hit my head, and I fell to the ground and I saw what looked like people with white jackets on, but before I could see anything else, my world turned black……


End file.
